Stinging Petals
by CloveWeasley
Summary: Scorose. Rose is friends with Albus. Scorpius is friends with Albus. They both fight over Albus and hate each other for it. But what will happen if in 7th year, Scorpius and Rose get chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl. Sparks will fly, and Albus does a spot of matchmaking. They always say that the path of true love never did run smooth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please bear with me! This chapter is very short, so I am sorry!**

 **Disclaimer- anything you recognise, I don't own!**

 **Rose PoV-**

"Wake up, wake UP!"

 _URGH!_ I roll over, "just five more minutes, Hugo."

Hugo whines, " but they're here. The owls from Hogwarts are here!"

"WHAT?" I bolt upright.

Hugo sighs, "every year the students at-"

I don't want to hear what he has to say, I race out of my room, sprint down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. Straight into my parents. Great!

"Wherearetheyiwantmyowltoseeifigotit!" I jumbled up my words.

My Dad chuckles, "slow down, Rosie-Posie!"

"The owls from Hogwarts. Are they here?"

"We were never this keen, were we Herm?"

"Of course YOU weren't, you didn't attend 7th year," I state impatiently.

"Sooo?"

I sigh, "you never go the chance to be Head Girl or Boy."

"What makes you think you would be Head Girl?"

I huff.

"Where does she get her arrogance from? Probably from Pere-" my Dad murmers to my Mum.

"Nah, I am certain she gets it from you!" was my Mum's response.

"Me?"

I tune out my parents arguing and start to look for the owls. Ahah! They are on the window sill. I grab the one closest to me a take the letter. I tear it open.

CLANG!

A badge fall onto the floor, I pick it up and read the inscription. HG. It has to be for me right? Hugo wouldn't get a badge with the initials 'HG' on it. Would he?

 **AN- any reviews or constructive criticism are welcome.**

 **Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks to MartyKitty and AriaMoon15 for reviewing, sorry it has been so long since the last chapter was published.**

* * *

 **Albus PoV:**

"Oh no!" I groaned, it was Rose's owl, Talon, bearing the unmistakable red envelope of a howler. It was probably about I had dumped my ex-girlfriend, Alice Longbottom, at the end of term. I didn't want to let Talon in, and get shouted at, but I didn't want James, out in the garden below to hear either. I had to make a decision, so I casted _Mufflito_ at my bedroom door and let Talon in, took the howler and shut Talon in my owl cage with my owl, Sephina. I held my breath waiting for the envelope to explode, and after 27 very tense seconds, it did.

"Hi Albus!" the howler talked with Rose's voice.

What shocked me though, was the fact that Rose sounded happy.. But aren't you meant to send howlers to, literally, howl at people? Then, Rose never does anything by the book.

"I just sent this to let you know that..." _if you just wanted to tell me something, couldn't you just have written me a letter..._ "Oh, you are probably wondering why I sent you a howler, of all things..." _Why yes, Rose, I was!_ "...I just wanted to talk to you, and we have run out of Floo powder, you see..." _What a surprise! They were_ always _running out of Floo powder!_ "Anyway, I wanted to tell you..." _At last!_ "-OH! You must remember to give Talon a Brazilian hazelnut, not those peanuts you give Saffy, they give her headaches... " _Typical Rose! Always going off topic!_ "... Where was I? Oh yeah, I sent you this to tell you I'm Head Girl." _Of course Rose would get Head Girl._ "Bye now!"

So Rose got Head Girl, that was expected, I mean... Wait a minute, Rose got Head Girl! I run over to my desk and grab the letter lying there, "and he got Head Boy, this could be fun!"

* * *

 **Sorry, I made you wait ages for a rubbish chapter, I just had too many ideas to write them all down, and I came up with this! Yeah, I made Albus sound like a creep. I would be surprised if you can't guess who got Head Boy, the next chapter should be posted quicker than this one! :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted to post something before I go camping for a week and a bit, I will try to update when I get back. Thanks to Guest for reviewing.**

* * *

 **3rd Person-**

Albus studied the letter, it was from his best friend had sent him, it was just perfect, too perfect. He would need his sister's help, she was always good at reading people, and good at matchmaking...

* * *

 _Rosie-Posie,_

Rose huffed, she _hated_ anyone calling her Rosie-Posie, and Albus knew it drove her up the wall.

 _Well done on getting Head Girl, we always knew you would get it._

We? Rose wondered who he could mean...

 _I thought I would let you know that Lorcan got Head Boy,_

Lorcan got Head Boy? Rose was estactic, she had fancied Lorcan for _ages,_ and at the end of last year they started dating.

 _I haven't told him you got Head Girl, I thought you could surprise him on the train, you by sitting in the prefects carriage, looking beautiful, wearing your HG badge, and Lorcan comes in sees you and yeah. I am not going to say what happens next because, after all, you are my cousin and I don't want_ those _images in my young innocent mind._

Rose almost burst out laughing, Albus and innocent will never belong in the same sentence, he had lost his virginity, way before Rose had, right back in 5th year, (Rose had lost hers the summer after, under Album's insistence) and Rose had walked in on him and his girlfriend of that week, Carrie Boot, in his bed asleep together, naked. Immediately, she backed out of the room, deciding to quiz Albus on it later, he wouldn't say a word, to her disappointment.

 _TTFN_

 _Xxxx_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was secretly watching Antiques Roadshow (he was secretly watching it because his father didn't approved of the show, Draco much preferred, Grand Designs as he longed to be a builder) when he heard a tapping noise at his window to see Seraphine carrying a letter no doubt from Albus. After opening the window, giving her a jelly worm and letting her fly home, he tore open the letter.

 _Scorpy,_

 _She got it, she doesn't know you got it to. I thought you could surprise her._

 _A_

 _Xoxo_

 _PS- I love you._

Albus is such a girl, he thought, what on earth goes on in his head. What did he say again? Scorpius reread the letter, it seemed he had something to look forward to...


End file.
